Power of Five: Next Generation
by Don'tTrustTheBarrels
Summary: Just an idea I made up. Full summary is inside.


Power of Five: Next Generation

Maisie- The first of the Five  
Jack- The second of the Five

Summary: When Maisie is taken to the power of Five world, she finds out that she isn't normal. Her friend Jack joins her.

Chapter 1

Maisie knew that she was different from the other girls. She wasn't into make-up, shopping and other girly things. Maisie loved playing rugby, hockey, rounders in PE. She loved playing dodgeball with the boys. She also loved to read. All the other girls called her weird but Maisie ignored them. The only time she liked shopping was when she was shopping for books, DVDs, video games, CDs or Disney dolls. She and her friend loved going book shopping. They would spend two hour, sometimes more in Waterstones. They also loved manga so they spent ages looking at the manga. One day when Maisie and Roxy were book shopping, Maisie came across a book called 'Raven's Gate.' It was part of the series called 'Power of Five' Maisie's eyes showed interest and she took the book of the shelf. Maisie read the blurb and the first two chapters then decided to buy it. By the time Maisie and Roxy had left the shop, Maisie had bought five mangas and 'Raven's Gate.' Roxy bought three mangas and 2 books from the Percy Jackson series. Maisie had long brown hair and dark brown eyes. Some people in her class said that she had midnight blue ring around her eyes. Maisie was small and she wasn't flat chested. Roxy had brown frizzy hair and blue eyes. Roxy was taller than Maisie and didn't have a flat chest.

Maisie's full name was Maisie Elizabeth Newell. She hardly used her surname and never used her middle name. She sometimes when as 'Maz'

Some of her cousins started calling her 'Matt' because she hung out with boys. When she found out that the boy was called Matt, she almost laughed. It was a strange coincidence. Another thing got her attention. Whenever Matt smelt burning in the warehouse, something bad happened. That sometimes happened to Maisie as well. Later that night, Maisie was arranging her bookshelf. After that, she picked up Raven's Gate. She looked at the time. 22:45. She would read a few chapters. She sat on her bed and started to read the book. After a while, her eyes felt droopy and she fell asleep.

XXXXXXXX

When she woke up again, she wasn't in England anymore. For one thing, it was much hotter than she was used to. She heard people outside, but she didn't understand them. It sounded Spanish but she wasn't sure. She blinked a few times then looked around the room. There were voices outside. Maisie turned her head towards the door. She could see faint shadows from outside the door.  
"Is the girl awake yet?" One voice asked.  
"I don't know." Another voice said. Maisie recognised the accent. It was English. The accent from the first voice was American. Maisie didn't know where she was. She looked around again. She knew that wasn't in her room. The walls where made of wooden planks, oak Maisie guessed.

There wasn't anything that spectacular in the room. There was a bedside table to the bed. It was made of wood and it wasn't cluttered as hers. It had a vase of flowers. There was also a glass of water. She sipped the water. Maisie reached out and took it. The water was warm but it washed away the dryness in her throat. Then the door opened. Maisie turned her head. There was a boy standing there, holding a tray. His hair was black and dead straight, hanging down to the neck and he had dark brown eyes. The boy was slim and looked a bit malnourished. Maisie's eyes flickered to the tray. There were also two bowls. The boy hadn't said anything. There was an awkward silence. Maisie then broke the silence.  
"Is that for me?" she asked. She was talking about the tray. It seemed like a stupid question. Maisie didn't really like awkward silence to break the silence.  
"Yes." The boy answered. The boy had an American accent. The boy put the tray down. On the plates were two sandwiches. One was ham and cheese and the other was chicken and lettuce. In the bowls were crisps. In the bowl were crisps. Maisie's stomach growled.  
"Eat if you are hungry." The boy said. Maisie reached into the bowl of crisps. They were nachos and doritos. Maisie took the plate with the chicken and lettuce sandwich. She then picked up the sandwich and bit into it. She could taste the salad cream and the mayonnaise. After she had finished that sandwich, she ate half of the ham and cheese sandwich then looked at him. The boy had watched her eat.  
"Thank you for the food." Maisie said. The boy smiled at her.  
"No problem." He said.  
"Who are you?" Maisie asked.  
"Jamie Tyler." The boy replied. The name seemed familiar to her, she didn't know why. She also couldn't remember where she heard it.  
"Where am I?" Maisie asked.  
"Nazca." Jamie replied.  
"Where that?"  
"Peru." Maisie blinked. She was in Peru? Last time she checked, she was in Pickmere, England. Now she was in Peru. But, how did she get here?  
"Peru?!" she asked. "Why the hell am I in Peru?!"  
"You're safe here." Jamie replied.  
"I'm safe here? How?!" Maisie asked.  
"It's difficult to explain." Jamie asked. "Ask Matt."  
"Matt?"  
Jamie nodded. One of her nicknames was Matt. Another figure appeared at the door. He had short black hair and blue eyes. He had an athletic build and was tall.  
"Ah, you're awake." He said.  
"Mind telling me what's going on? Why am I in Peru?" Maisie asked.  
"You're safe here." Matt said.  
"Why?" she asked.  
"Matt. Don't confuse her." Jamie said. Maisie raised an eyebrow.  
"The others are waiting for you." Matt said.  
"Others?" asked Maisie.  
"Yes." Matt said. Jamie held out his hand for her to take. Maisie hesitated. She still didn't know who they were. Jamie looked at her with dark brown eyes.  
_You can trust me._  
Maisie gasped. Jamie had spoken to her. In her mind. Then she took her hand, still a little hesitant. Jamie gently pulled her up from the bed. Then he led her downstairs where the others were waiting.

There were two boys and a girl. One of the boys had black straight hair and dark eyes. Maisie guessed that he was Jamie's twin. The other boy had black hair and dark eyes. He had olive skin and looked Peruvian. The girl had long black hair and strange brown-hazel eyes. She had soft brown skin of a girl born in China, Hong Kong or some part of central Asia. Maisie suddenly felt nervous. Jamie had sensed this and squeezed her hand reassuringly. Maisie looked at him, then looked back at the girl.  
"Hello." The girl said.  
"Hello." Maisie said.  
"You must be Maisie Newell." She said. Maisie's stomach tightened.  
"How did you know that?" Maisie asked.

Matt looked at her with blue eyes.

"You're one of us." Matt said. Maisie blinked. This was just confusing.

"One of you?" Maisie asked.

"One of the Five." Matt said.

**Chapter done! **

**Read and Review!**


End file.
